The Not So Jolly Roger: The Musical
by Spongey444
Summary: The trio have really done it this time. the book's latest warp has them repeating their very first warp. Can they handle blackbeard again? and most of all, can they figure out why they're singing spontaneously?


**Author's Note: **hey! Haven't wrote a time warp trio fic in a long time! I deleted my old ones. I'll rewrite them some day. So anyway, being a Phineas and ferb fan, I liked their musical version of the first episode. So I decide to musicalize the first TWT episode. Only this musical has more plot. Expect better writing than my last TWT fics. Enjoy!

**Not So Jolly Roger: The Musial**

**Written by Spongey444**

**Disclaimer: TWT belongs to…a bunch of people. Mostly "discovery kids", now known as the hub. **

**Chapter One:**

It was a dark and stormy midafternoon, at an island around south Carolina. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

That is, until green mist filled the air, and popped out three kids. They thankfully landed I in the tree

**Fred: **Whoa! When did we decide to climb a tree?

**Sam: **Weren't we just in-…wait, I'm having major deva vu?

**Fred: ** deja who?

**Sam: **Déjà vu. It's the feeling you've done this before. Which is exactly how I'm feeling!

**Joe: **yea, me too. We've been on this island before. Stormy afternoon, big trees…it's…exactly where we warped for the first time!

**Fred: **Yea, good times. You know, when we weren't getting our heads chopped off by pirates

**Sam: **why are we here again?

**Joe: ** I don't know. Maybe it has to do with fred wishing when I was looking on the page about us?

**Fred: ** you always blame things on me!

**Sam: **because it's always your fault!

**Fred: **oh shut it. Wait…if this is our first warp…that means..

Suddenly,…fred began to sing

**Fred: **_what the heck is going on hereeeee?_

**Joe: **_we may never escape, that is my fear!_

**Sam: **_why did you break into song? And why am I suddenly singing along?_

**Joe: **_one minute, we were at my school. Now we're back in time, that is really not cool_

**Sam: **_this is why I hate that book!_

**Fred: **_we're surrounded by trees again, just take a look_

**Joe: **_this book always takes us through time. But this is pretty weird, plus these trees are pine_

**Fred: **_that was a pretty awful rhyme_

**Joe: **_well sorry fred, at least my vocals shine_

**Sam: **_my day was pretty normal, but now it is not formal!_

**All: **_why are we here?_

**Fred: **_when we escape, I swear I will cheer_

**Sam: **_when we find the book, we'll be in the clear'_

**Joe: **_it's like our lives a road, and we cannot steer_

**Fred:** _we have to get out of this place!_

**Sam: **_we're stuck in time, that is the case_

**Joe: **_we've gone all through time and space_

_This is way too odd, why are we here?_

**All: **_why are we here?_

_We have to get out, we must not fear_

**Fred: **_we seriously have to stop singing_

**Sam: **_lower your voice, it is quite stinging!_

**Joe: **_I never thought I'd be at this place again_

**Fred: **_of islands, I am not a fan!_

**Sam: **_if we use our wits, we'll be back home!_

**Joe: **_and maybe we will keep our bones_

_But still.._

**All: **_why are we here?_

**Fred: **that was the weirdest thing ever

**Joe: **why did we just sing?

**Sam: **Okay, that book has gotten us into weird situations, but this takes the cake!

Suddenly, they heard singing in the distance…

**Sam: **oh man, not him again!

**Joe: **calm down. Maybe it's not him this time

They looked, and saw a small row boat come into view. In it was a big man, with a big bushy beard, and two scrawny men next to him

**Fred: ** and we're screwed.

The boat reached the shore. The three men stepped onto the beach.

**Sam: **okay, be quiet. If we stay calm this time, he won't bug us!

**BlackBeard: **dig here, lads! We burry our treasure! And we three be the only ones what know about it, eh?

**Man: **aye, captain blackbeard!

The men started to dig

**Joe: **I never thought I'd meet blackbeard TWICE In my life.

**Fred: **he was bad enough the first time! I hear his singing hasn't improved..

**Sam: **so what happened after they started to dig?

They heard two gunshots. They looked down, to see the men were dead, in the hole they buried.

**Sam: **oh yeah. That

**Fred: **…man, we saw death in the first minute of our first warp. Ah, we were so young…

**Blackbeard: **Now I be the only one what knows where the treasure is buried!

**Joe: **Blackbeard has to be the scariest historical villain we've ever met

**Fred: **eh, hot snot was kinda spooky too, when you get past his name

**Joe: **okay, we won't get killed this time, if we stay calm

**Fred: **I'm keeping my hat on my head. It was the hat that made him see us the first time

**Sam: **Fred's thinking logical for once? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

**Joe: **quiet, sam!

**Blackbeard****: **aye, who that be?

He looked to see the three boys

**Blackbeard: **a couple of warf rats are spying on me!

**Sam: …**crap.

***EPIC THEME SONG GOES HERE***

Joe began to narrate

**Joe Narrator**: you may be wondering how we ended up facing the guns of blackbeard…again. Well….i honestly have no idea. It all started on another birthday, in my kitchen..

**Fred: **ah, another birthday, another cake you won't get to eat until after dinner

**Sam: **I'm surprised we lasted a whole year after your LAST birthday

**Joe: **Yeah, it's been a crazy year. Can you believe we've had this crazy thing for a whole year?

**Sam: **no, I cannot. I thought we'd be dead by now. We've faced pirates, gladiators, and restaurant on the edge of time.

**Fred: **pretty crazy. So joe, will your uncle be popping by this year? The good uncle, not the one who wants to rule the world

**Joe: ** I don't know. Since he gave me a magic time traveling book last year, I dread what he has cooked up this year.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

**Joe: **oh, I'll get it!

Joe went to the door, and opended it. At the door was..

**Joe: **uncle joe!

**Uncle Joe: **greetings, joseph. I'm happy you've survived an entire year with the book!

**Joe: **me too. What do you have for me this year, joe?

**Uncle Joe: **all be revealed, in due time. May I come in?

**Joe: **you're staying this time?

**Uncle Joe: **yes, I canceled all previous engagements to celebrate your birthday!

**Joe: **great! Join me in the kitchen

The two walked into the kitchen, and joined sam and Fred.

**Uncle Joe: **Greetings,. Fredrick and …whatever the fancy name for sam is

**Fred: **oh hey, it's uncle joe! I don't think we've met.

**Uncle Joe: **we have not. But joe tells me of you and your bravery…and lack of brains, but that's beside the point

**Sam: **so this is uncle joe. Hey certainly seems…eccentric.

**Uncle Joe**: eh. I'm only a little weird . most of the madness went to my evil brother.

**Fred: **ugh, mad jack,. Can't that guy ever leave us alone?

**Uncle Joe: **he will once he either takes over the world or he dies, neither of which will happen anytime soon. Anyway, let's not talk about grim things like that. How have you been , joe?

**Joe; **fine, when I'm not being almost killed all the time.

**Sam: **that book you gave joe has caused us nothing but trouble! We've faced gladiators, Vikings, and samurai, all who have wanted to kill us!

**Uncle Joe: **you need to think past the whole killing part. Joe has became better from his experiences, and so have you]

**Sam: **yea, no. our lives would be better If we never had that thing

**Joe: **well sam, we are the only kids in Brooklyn who can say they've met Leif Erikson, and mary shelly. Maybe he's right. These adventures can get sort of…fun

**Sam: **not for me!

**Uncle Joe: **say, where is the book, joe?

**Joe: **oh it's right here on the table

**Uncle Joe: **oh good, I think I could teach you a few things about the book.

**Joe: **really?

**Sam: **oh come on joe, it's your birthday! Do you want to spend it getting warped to some place where you'll get killed?

**Uncle Joe: **do not worry, Sam. I will make sure no warping ensues. This is strictly a learning experience.

**Fred: **geez, lighten up sam. The book's not some death machine. It can be pretty cool sometimes

**Uncle Joe: **that's the spirit! Okay, the book has chronicles every event in history. From the big bang to when time finally implodes on itself. However, you can only see that if you are a very experienced warper. Even more than me! How much it can show you depends on the warper. It can chronicles pretty much every day it can in very good detail. So you'll never forget small things, like where you put your hat. See, this page here is on the day you got the book a year ago

**Fred: **ah, I remember the day like it was yesterday. It could have gone better,. I know if I warped to blackbeard again, I'd do things differently

**Sam: **but his singing would still be just as awful.

**Fred: **true. But some part of me wishes I could do it over. Maybe get some real treasure…

**Uncle Joe: **you may not want to say a wish right now…

**Fred: **why not?

Suddenly, some all too familiar green mist leaked from the book…

**Uncle Joe: **that's why

**Sam: **…I hate my life

**Joe: **I hate your life more.

The green mist consumed them, and once again, they were gone.

**End of chapter one**

**Author's Note: **I decided to put the first two scenes in one chapter, scene they are both pretty short. Tune in next time to find out if they escape blackbeard again and figure out why they are singing!


End file.
